The New Girl
by Donatellogirl51402
Summary: Donnie is wondering the sewers and finds a mutant girl. Donnie's Brother are not sure if he will still be head over heals for April O'Niel or will he fall in love with the mutant girl.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day to every turtle except Donatello because a month ago April O'Neil started dating Casey Jones and Donnie was heart broken. So that morning after the morning routine Donnie went for a walk around the sewer to clear his head of April O'Neil.

Donnie was in a tunnel that seemed to never end until there was a light. Donnie thought it would bring him into a subway tunnel but no it brought him to a small room that had a bed ,a closet, and a bathroom. Donnie saw a figure in the bed but wasn't sure if were female or male. When he got to the bed it was a young girl she didn't look very well but said to Donnie "Please get me out of here." Donnie did as she asked got her out of there and he ran so fast his feet hurt.

When Donnie got back to the lair Donnie put the girl on the couch and went get Master Splinter but he was training April. But when Master Splinter saw the look on Donatello's face he knew something was Master Splinter gathered Donatello's brothers so they could here what Donatello had to say.

When Donatello fished his telling them where he found the girl. She woke up threw off the blanket she was raped in . They all stared at her in shock. They didn't know there was a third female mutant because they knew about Mona Lisa and Venus. But they didn't know about her.

"H-hi I'm BrookLynn and who you guys." said the girl in a quiet but shaky voice.

"Hello there Miss. BrookLynn I'm Splinter and these are my sons Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. And you are a mutant like us."

"Actually I wasn't always a mutant. I was mutated when I was four because the Kraang were doing experiments with me and a type of turtle dena and ever since that day I have been a mutant."

"But why did you ask me to get you out of that room BrookLynn it seem perfectly fine." "Well it's because it's going to cave in in at least two weeks i would start moving out know b-b," then she sneezed so loud it shook Mikey, "but i got sick."

"Okay well me and my brother well do it if you like BrookLynn it is the least we could do for you."

"Oh thank you guys so much. I owe you one."

At 3:30 p.m BrookLynn fell asleep on the choach and Donnie covered her up with a blanket and went to go work on something in the lab


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the guys started getting BrookLynn's stuff out of the chamber but Donatello stayed with BrookLynn so he could run some test on her but he couldn't because Master Splinter didn't think it was a good idea because she sick and it was getting worse by the minute and he could get it. So Donnie decided since BrookLynn was sick she would stay with them, he made a room for her in a area in the the lair. Master Splinter thought BrookLynn was young like 13 or 14 so he really didn't want her out there by herself.

That night when Donnie went to bed he thought it was weird that BrookLynn was by her self down here in the sewers, that she had no clothes, and to him he thought that BrookLynn muttered fast than girls her age or something like that because he noticed that when BrookLynn threw off the blanket he had given and thats when he noticed that she had breast tissue. Donnie was so confused by BrookLynn that he went to go examine her in the middle of the night.

After examining BrookLynn he got information that was very useful especially that he was right about but something still didn't add up to him but it was 2:00 a.m and Donnie was tired from the extra work he did so he laid right down next BrookLynn and fell into a deep sleep.

That morning when Donnie woke up he got strange looks from his brother but he didn't care the only thing he cared about at that moment was how old BrookLynn was and getting to know her but she was still asleep when he woke up so he didn't bother waking her up.

When she woke up Donnie had a pair of clean clothes that his brothers found in her makeshift room that was going to cave in. BrookLynn was very happy to get the pair of clothes. BrookLynn turned Donatello's mask around so he couldn't see her get dressed. When she was done she took his mask and had she felt the cloth between he little fingers,

"Uh BrookLynn what are you doing with my mask?'

"Well I can get a whole life story from one piece of clothing or something that they had for a very long time and I can that you loved a girl until she broke your heart."

"Ya I was hoping that I could if that was okay with you and I would like my mask back please."

"Of course here is your mask and by the way I'm 14. I will be waiting for you in you lab after training Donnie see you later."

Later, BrookLynn was waiting for Donnie to get back from training with Master Splinter. When Donnie entered his lab BrookLynn sneezed and it startled him.

"Oh hey BrookLynn. Are you ready for the tests or the examination I want to do to make sure your healthy even though I know you're sick. "Yeah I'm ready whenever you are Donnie."

Donnie started right away with the exam one BrookLynn. He was surprised that BrookLynn stayed perfectly still unlike Mona and Venus that had to have something to do. It was like she was use to it or something.

Donnie got all the information he needed to make sure BrookLynn was in the clear. She was healthy and fit. But he wasn't sure how she got her horrible cold. That was one thing that made no sense.

"Hey Donnie is everything okay."

"Well I'm not sure because you perfectly healthy and fit so I'm not sure how you got this terrible cold. It is concerning plus it is getting very close to the winter and I feel like it will get worse with the winter on it's way."

"Oh don't get yourself into a not Donnie if any can figure this out is you I believe that you can fix me right up and I know you won't give up."

BrookLynn jumped out the exam table and gave Donnie a kiss on the check and she left him to think of what to do about her very siever cold. Donnie did get useful information from her exam like how high her mutant blood was and some other stuff that was going through his genius mind of his and mostly was careful that Mikey wouldn't find out about the female sex until it was the right time so he made sure to had her information with the other girls so he wouldn't learn something that could scare him for life


	3. Chapter 3

It was the beginning of the winter and the brothers have removed all of BrookLynn stuff out of the chamber and they knew that BrookLynn would be with them for sometime now. So they made her a room in an extra room they had.

Donnie went to go check on her on night and notice she was shivering so he got her out of the room that wasn't heated and brought her to his room and put her in his bed and she look more comfortable in there so he just snuggled close to her to make her as warm as possible.

It was 8:00 a.m when Donnie got up out of bed his he didn't want to leave BrookLynn in his room so he went to her room got the most fluffy blanket she had went back to his room and rapped her in it. Donnie cared her out into the living room his brother asked why he had BrookLynn he explained.

"I went to check on her like I normally do learly in the morning and she was shivering like there was no tomorrow and I decided to take her to my room see if she was more comfortable there. Which I was right about and she is way worse then she was in the fall I feel like this winter could be the end of her without the right treatment so I will make sure she stays nice, warm, and who knows what else to make her feel like her old self again ."

"Wait Donnie are you sure you want to do this it could mean that you could get it too and that wouldn't be good at all." said Leo.

"I can't get sick from her it's only in female mutants. We can't really get sick from her so it's safe to be with her. I still rather myself do it because I'm the one who found her this way and I intend to fix it."

"Okay Donnie since you're so sure on this I will tell Master Splinter. But I have a feeling he's not going to like what you have decided to Donnie."

While Leo was telling Master Splinter what Donnie had decided to do. Donnie put in his clothes and thought that when BrookLynn woke up he would ask her if she wanted a nice warm bath 'cause since she has been with them Donnie noticed that she was more fond for a bath.

When the young mutant girl woke up she was happy that Donnie made her a warm bath. Donnie help BrookLynn get into the bath because she had a hard time get her clothes off but she could walk fine. While Donnie was helping her she got a nice light pink blush across her cheeks and Donnie felt the same way. When the mutant girl was nude Donnie picked her up and put her in the warm bath. Donnie cleaned BrookLynn as a deep red blush wrapped his checks.

"Hey BrookLynn I thought I should tell you that your cold got way worse than it was when we found. I feel like if I don't look after y-you might die 'cause how cold the winter is it might be dangerous for you in the condition you're in."

"I knew this might happen. I-I feel stupid for not trying to find you guys. It's just I have lived on my own for such along time I feel like I could always take care of myself but I was wrong. I feel like you're the only one who can save me Donnie."

"I will try everything in my power to make sure that you stay alive so you could fulfill your one wish and this is a promise."

"Thank you Donnie you one person or mutant I can trust."

Then BrookLyn used as much energy she had to lift her self and gave Donnie a kiss start on the lips. After the short kiss BrookLynn took the washcloth from Donnie and continued to clean her self. Donnie just sat there in shock by how BrookLynn's kiss it was soft and gentle on his lips it felt like water running off his lips.

Later after Donnie got BrookLynn out off the bath and the never ending conversion with Master Splinter, April and Casey came over. They were surprised to see that Donnie wasn't in his lab or in the living room with his brothers.

"Hey Leo. Where is Donnie?" asked April

"He in his room. But I wouldn't bother him I think he's doing some that is delicate work or something like that."

"Thanks Leo and Casey don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah what ever Red."

* * *

><p>A few minutes before April and Casey came over.<p>

"Hey easy with the tale Donnie 'cause that really hurt." BrookLynn shouted at Donnie.

"Sorry but I really need to talk to Splinter so I'll help you get dressed later I promised." said Donnie tossing BrookLynn his purple blanket.

"Okay but you better keep that promise." BrookLynn replied wrapping herself in the blanket.

"Of course I will." said Donnie heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Back in the present<p>

April knocked on Donnie's. Then a voice came from behind the door.

"WHO IS IT." shouted Donnie

"Donnie it's April. Can I come in." replied April

"Yes the door is unlocked April." said Donnie

When April walked in she was in shock by the female mutant sitting on the end of Donnie's bed. While he help her get a light purple t-shirt over head she was fiddling with the strings on her black pajama pants.

"Donnie who is she. Plus I thought there were only two other female mutants." said April still shocked by the site.

"Well April you haven't been down here in a long time that I started wondering the tunnels. When I was doing that one day I found BrookLynn here and she's been down here with us since I found out you were dating Casey."

"Uh okay but why is she in here with you?"

"She's in here because is very sick and I'm trying to find ways to keep her warm so she doesn't freeze to death. Plus I like her for who she is and my brother don't see much in her unlike how I do" Donnie replied to April's question.

"Okay Donnie but shouldn't Mister crazy pants meet her too?"

"Yes April Casey is going to meet her." said Donnie wrapping BrookLynn in the blanket and picking her up.

When Donnie and April entered the living room Casey stopped messing with Raph and looked at Donnie in surprise by the relaxed figure he was carrying in his arms.

"Donnie who's that you're carrying?" asked Casey.

"Her name is BrookLynn and I prefer that you don't touch her Casey." answered Donnie.

"Yes okay dude calm down I was just asking who it was." said Casey

"Easy Casey Donnie is overly protective of her because he thinks she best thing that that has happened in the last two months ." replied Raph

Donnie told April and Casey about BrookLynn how he has been looking after and how he found her. April and Casey just listened but they also watched BrookLynn try to hide herself from them. When Donnie finished BrookLynn snuggled close to him and fell into a deep sleep he sat there and stroked her soft blond hair.

Afterward when Donnie got of BrookLynn's grasp from her sleep he picked the mutant girl up and took her to his room and went to his lab to work on something. April went to go try to help him he just said he didn't need her help. So when she gave up she and Casey left so maybe they could do something fun.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the of the winter and Donnie was doing a great job at making sure BrookLynn was getting better and she was almost back to her normal self until a terrible chill went through the sewers. The chill cooled her down way too much and know she was in the same condition she was in when Donnie had first found her.

Now Donnie was very concerned especially with with December just arriving with Christmas and the lairs of snow to come it sure was going to be one heck of a winter for the family in the sewers plus one knew edition. But Donnie knew one thing is that after the craziness of winter was over was the time of Spring that was BrookLynn's favorite time of the year.

Donnie was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear BrookLynn come in and sit right in front of him on his desk.

"Hey Donnie whatcha thinking about? 'Cause you have been in here since yesterday morning after finding out that my temperature dropped."

"Oh sorry BrookLynn I was just thinking if how to make you feel like you self because Christmas is coming and I thought you would be better by now but there are always flaws in plans."

"It's go to okay Donnie you tried everything you knew to make me feel better. You just can't expect everything to go as planned."

"To honest BrookLynn I didn't try everything."

"What do you mean Donnie you didn't try everything Donnie?"

"There was one thing I was hoping I wouldn't have to do BrookLynn. That one thing was….. sex. I didn't want to do it because I only have known you for a few months and I just thought it would be weird." replied Donnie.

"Oh well one thing genius. When I laid my eyes on you I fell in love." replied BrookLynn. Then BrookLynn got down from the table and gave Donnie a kiss. Then she started to leave before BrookLynn reached the door Donnie was there locking the door. Then he looked at BrookLynn gave her a kiss and she kissed back and it went on like that until they hit the ground.

"You feel warm BrookLynn?"asked Donnie in between kisses.

"Yes Donnie I'm warm. I just want more from you." replied BrookLynn.

"Okay I'll give you more my sweetheart." said Donnie. Then it turned into a battle of sex not even going to menchine much of it. But Donnie lost track of time. Then there was a loud knock at the locked door and a voice.

"COME ON DUDE MASTER SPLINTER IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE!" yelled Mikey from the other side of the door.

"SORRY GUYS I'M COMING!" yelled Donnie.

"Sorry BrookLynn got leave on ya but I promise we will finish what we started." said Donnie in a hushed voice.

"Okay lover boy." reilded BrookLynn. Then Donnie was out in a flash to go train with his brothers so they didn't get their asses whipped by Master Splinter.

Later when Donnie entered the dojo to train Master Splinter and his brothers gave him a strange look which made sense since he was never late to practice normal he was early. So it was a surprise to see he late to training lessons.

"My son why are you late. You are normal early."

"Sorry Since I will not be late again."

"Good know let's begin." said their Since.

When training was almost there was one more thing to do and it was weapon sparring. When it was Donnie's turn he got a glance of BrookLynn walking past and he got a blush across his cheeks. When he he was distracted by the girl Mikey took him down good.

"Dude whats wrong with you. Ever since I got you out of your lab you have been acting weird and I mean like a in love weird." said Mikey.

Donnie didn't even answer like he normal does. Now Mike was really curious by what was going on in his genius brother's now was no time to be wondering about stuff. Mikey was now going to face his brother Raph in a weapon sparring. There was no doubt that Raph won.

Later when they were watching TV Mikey asked Donnie something. "Hey Donnie. Why where all blushy at the end of training today?"

Donnie thought about what to say then said. "Mikey that is none of your concern." Then Donnie got up to leave but before he could Raphael stopped.

"Hey Raph what's the big idea here?" asked Donnie

"The big idea is that you never lose in weapon sparring against Mikey and now we're all course by what's up wit' tha'." said Raph

"Raph like I said to Mikey it's none of your concern."said Donnie. Then managed to shove Raph out of the way and get to his room and lock the door. When he turned around he found his girl fast asleep on his bed. So he decided to climb in right next to her and fell asleep to.

Later BrookLynn woke up at 11:00 p.m climbed over Donnie and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. When she entered the kitchen and turned on the light there Raphael sat on the table. Then BrookLynn said. "Oh hey Raph whatcha doin in here beside drinking bear."

"Waiting for you because I gotta ask ya' somethin'."

"Oh okay ask away dude."

"Okay so earlier' today in practice Donnie got all distracted when you walked past the dojo. So before trainin' did you do somethin' to my bro?"

"Actual Raph this is what happened. Donnie got to the door of his lab before I could and he locked. Then he took me and kissed me and it went like that until we were on the floor. Then he he turned it into a sex battle until Mikey came to get him from training. Thats possible why he got all weird in training today." explained BrookLynn

"Thanks BrookLynn. I hope you don't mind that I tell Master Splinter." said Raph

"Nope not at all go a head and tell him."said BrookLynn. Even thought she new Donnie mite kick her ass later.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning after the morning routine Donnie was called to Master Splinter's room. Now Donnie was in some kind of trouble but Donnie didn't know what kind but Raph and BrookLynn knew what was going on.

BrookLynn and Raph were enjoying a cups of coffee and a bowls of cereal when Donnie came out with a look that said I have talk to you like know. When Leo and Mikey left the kitchen he said.

"BrookLynn why did you tell Raph. Raph why did you ask her."

Raph answered first. "I asked her because she's the only one that will tell the truth when you want it why would she lie."

Then BrookLynn answered. "Donnie I can't tell a lie its not it's Raph so there was no way I was going to lie to him."

"Oh well maybe you both are crazy. Now Splinter is having me train all day today and tomorrow so I hope you're happy about what is happening." Said Donnie and stomped of of the kitchen.

"Well he is going to be mad us for a while right Raph."

"Yep he's really gonna' be mad us." replied Raph leaving

BrookLynn sat in the kitchen by her self for sometime until Master Splinter walked in and saw her sitting there by herself. She saw him come in but she didn't dare to say anything. Until Master Splinter broke the silence. "My dear girl why didn't you tell me yourself about what happened yesterday."

"Because I thought it was the best to keep to ourselves but I knew someone would ask sooner than later." replied BrookLynn.

"I see you and Donnie where going to keep it a secret but with Raph you just couldn't keep it ."

"Yes science and I don't know what to do now to make it up to him."

"You will find a way but I was wondering if I could train you to be a female ninja."

"I would love to come train with you to be a chichewa will come to training this afternoon."

Later that afternoon BrookLynn joined Donnie to train but there was a twist Donnie was training BrookLynn instead of Master Splinter training her. They didn't say a thing to each other except when giving instructions. As BrookLynn followed Donnie in the training exercises she saw that even though he was mad at her he had a blush.

After training for several hours BrookLynn and Donnie were sitting against the wall in the dojo they were quiet for along until BrookLynn went to go take a shower but before she could leave Donnie grabbed her wrist and took her in for a hug BrookLynn just sat there and let him hug her.

In there hug Raph came in to come see if everything was okay and was glad to see that Donnie understood why he did that. Raph was thankful for his decision Because he knew that Splinter was going to ask BrookLynn to be a female ninja. He stood in the shadows and watched them and in the last of the hug BrookLynn gave Donnie a kiss. Raph was proud to see the his second youngest brother find the perfect girl that wasn't human. Even thought he knew that Donnie still liked April. So what was Donnie going to do fall in love with the mutant girl or still be head over hells for April. Will Donnie tell truth about who he likes more or will Donnie bottle it up in side him and not say a thing who knows what will happen.

It was a week after the incident Donnie was glad that it was solved and BrookLynn was almost back to her normal self. Donnie was going to grow use to having BrookLynn around. Today he had the feeling that it was her last day being sick he did something special. He and BrookLynn where going to watch a movie he heard her talking about it was called Avatar he didn't know what it was about but it did look interesting. That night after watching the movie BrookLynn and Donnie had a deep kiss. It made Donnie himself fell like he was in a dream.

Later in the morning he noticed that BrookLynn was really different than when she was sick and made him feel weird but watching her made him fall in love with her all over again. He watched her dance her way around his brothers over to the stove to his surprise she was making pancakes, eggs, toast, and she got orange juice. As she danced across the kitchen Donnie couldn't help but look at her tail it made him fell obsessed with BrookLynn.

After breakfast Donnie had to run one last exam on her before she was out of the clear and he was glad the she was better before Christmas. During the exam BrookLynn just sat there until she asked Donnie something.

"Hey Donnie did you guys get my computer and and a box of drawing stuff?" asked BrookLynn.

"Yes we got them I believe Mikey put them over there in the corner." he said pointing to the darkest corner in his lab.

"Thanks I just have so many ideas for drawing I got to draw them after you finish this exam" BrookLynn says excitedly

Later when Donnie finished the exam BrookLynn made sure there was an outlet over so she could plug in her computer there and to her surprise there was one. She sat there and got the plug and made sure her computer charged there. It charger perfectly where it she digged through the box and found her faviort picture. The picture had to cats one was purple and green, the other cat was a bright green with a black to make the green not seem to bright.

Later at 1:00 p.m Master Splinter called them in for training. To Master Splinter's,Mikey's, Raph's, and Loe's surprise BrookLynn was very light on her feet and fast. To them see lookedlike blurs when sparing agenst Donnie. In the end BrookLynn kicked Donnie's ass. Raph thought he never want to go in battle agenst her and basicly all of them thought that.

Later after training BrookLynn was in his lab in the dark at her computer doing something but didn't bother her until he hears the rustle of paper with sound of tape and asks. "Hey BrookLynn what are you doing over there?"

"I'm planning on tracing this picture of a cat. Why?"

"I was just wondering because when you were sick you were always really quiet and know you now really talkative kinda like Mikey but more controlled." said Donnie

"Yeah okay. I know that you got use to the quiet me but I was hoping that you could get use to the talkative me." BrookLynn said.

"Okay I can try to get use to it but i don't know." Donnie said turning back to broken tv remote that Raph smashed because Mikey was driving him crazy with some sort of prank. BrookLynn just stared at him for a while just to understand why he was so concerned about getting to know the talkative her but she got nothing. So she just returned to her drawing of a cat but for some reason it almost looked like a wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Tuesday the 23 in December that meant it that tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Mikey was super happy about it that it made BrookLynn hide under the coffee table in the living room because Mikey could not stop himself from jumping when Donnie was coming out of his lab he say BrookLynn hiding from Mikey which made sense since she wasn't use to to having other people around. So Donnie went over there and got BrookLynn to follow him to the safety of the kitchen.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Donnie never thought I would exap Mikey."BrookLynn said get a cup of coffee

"Yeah. This is normal with Mikey to get excited few days before christmas its. Though it is not like him to bounce around the lair like he just was but you know life is crazy with Mikey as you know." Donnie said

"Yeah. You know I never hear stories about Mikey I've heard some about you, Raph, and Leo but none about Mikey. Why is that?" BrookLynn asked in curiosity.

"Thats because Mikey doesn't like it when we tell stories about him. I don't understand why he doesn't like. But thats just Mikey being Mikey."

"Your right Donnie I just don't think I'm going to understand Mikey at all but Leo really doesn't get me. You know what I mean like he is spiritual and I'm into art."

"Yeah I know what you getting to BrookLynn. It's kinda like trying to get Mikey to follow the plan or to follow my science geck stuff.

"Yep I get that Donnie that Mikey can't follow simple instructions. Well I'm going to go see if i get pass mikey and into the dojo to meditate with Leo because today I promised Leo i would do that with him. I will see you later." BrookLynn said leaving to go to the dojo.

Donnie didn't always understand her but he enjoyed having her around to talk to because she always listened to him even though she didn't understand all of it. BrookLynn made Donnie completely forget about April. But every time she left him he would think do I like April better or BrookLynn It always bobbled his head who he would like. So he decided that on Christmas would tell the truth of who he liked better and he knew he was making the right decision on who he was picking to be his girlfriend.

It was Christmas morning and Mikey couldn't control his excitement. BrookLynn had a stack of picture for each one of them since she just meet them in August. So they all gave their presents as they did so April came with to give the guys what she got for them. BrookLynn sat quietly as usually.

Donnie Knew now was time to say he which girl he would choose he stood up to speak. "Excuse me I have to say something to say." Donatello said in a shaky voice.

"Go one my son say what is on your mind." said Splinter

Donnie took a deep breath. " If have the permission of BrookLynn's I would like to be her boyfriend." BrookLynn just stared at him in shock then she stood walk to Donnie and said "I would love to be your girlfriend." Then Donnie lead in and gave her a kiss.

"Dude thats gross." Mikey said in discussed voice.

"Michelago pay your brother some respect." said Splinter.

April is happy Donnie found a girl who likes him for who he is. April knew that mutant girl was Donnie need. April could tell he was really happy with her. Then a tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Let me guess you happy that Donnie picked BrookLynn instead of you April." Raph whispered to her.

"Yeah he seem really happy with her anyway. I don't feel like he would be that happy with." April whispered back.

"I kind of knew that Donnie would pick BrookLynn because she made him happy and when they first meet Donnie's only went with his gut. It turned out his gut feeling also told him he was going to fall in love her." said Raph going back the group.

April just followed Raph to go sit by Master Splinter and Leo. The rest of the day was laughter and smiles and no doubt Donnie and BrookLynn would disper to got have a make out session so no one dared to bother them.

That night BrookLynn and went to side to go see the snowy out side world. The moon was so beautiful even with the so gliding threw its light. Then BrookLynn took Donnie and Kissed. When she pulled away Donnie notuce at the snow on her hair made her look adorable.

"Donnie do you think your brother are going to be jealous because you have a girlfriend and they don't?" BrookLynn asked

"No beacuase there are to other female mutant. Well except Mikey he mite be jealous." Donnie repliaded

"Okay I was just wondering." BrookLynn said.

Later when the got home the glow of the Christmas tree help them see were they were going. Donnie knew it was Mikey who left it on and when the got to Donnie room there was a note from April it said 'I hope you two had a great time and may your future be bright with knew life and more' it made Donnie and BrookLynn blush. But the not was right about the new life they would bring when they were older and who knows what could happen but as long as they had each other they knew life was going to be bright.

The end

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

Thanks for reading this. I mite do a sequale if you one of those people who would like to know what happens to them in the futer. I hope I get some reviews on this because it mite help me if I do a sequale. Thanks again for reading this because I'm kinda nervuse when peope read my stuff but he it turned out that this mite be a good story. Again thanks for reading. I talk to much don't I.


End file.
